


Chains

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual
Kudos: 3





	Chains

We are Bound  
Hand and foot  
Our captors wish us to believe  
We Work in Chains  
But all that holds us back  
Is a Blood-soaked Ribbon  
Revolution is at hand  
Break the Red Ribbon  
Free Yourself


End file.
